A New Plaything
by whimseyrhodes
Summary: Second of OT3, Parker said that the next time, they played with her. Being good boys, they do.


Disclaimer: If I owned these three, _I'd_ be making out with them, not writing about them!

A/N: Part two, please review/comment if you would? *blink blink*

?

Eliot wasn't sure how to act for the next couple of weeks around Parker and Hardison. Ever since they'd made out in his living room he'd felt a little weird, but they both acted as if nothing had happened.

So he decided to follow their example. A few jobs came up and they all conducted themselves in the same way they always had, and aside from Parker's statement last time, there was no indication that either of them had inclinations of it happening again.

He didn't know whether to heave a sigh of relief or regret.

It was after their last job that the team had decided to hang out at Eliot's place for the evening. Supper was finished and Parker was fiddling with her locks on the kitchen table, sitting Indian style with the padlocks and ropes littering her lap. Hardison was lying on the couch with his ever-present laptop and Nate and Sophie were watching the end of a movie while Eliot cleaned the last of the dishes.

The normalcy of the evening was a balm to him as he went over the fight he'd been in for the job that afternoon. He hadn't gotten hurt, but it was a habit of his to review his moves and try to figure out how he could have done better.

So it came as a minor surprise when Nate and Sophie stood up and crossed to the front door, saying their goodbyes. Hardison waved distractedly and Parker just nodded, the tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration as she worked the latest lock. Eliot walked to the door and the three casually made arrangements for the next day before he closed the door and activated the alarm system out of habit.

"Man, thought they'd never get outta here!" Hardison exclaimed, finally shutting the laptop.

"Why, you got 'plans' for the evening or something?" Eliot asked, a corner of his mouth twitching up.

"Or something," Parker purred, slinking down from the kitchen table, walking...no, _stalking_...over to him, the padlocks and a rope dangling from her upheld hand.

Eliot frowned, his brows furrowing as she came closer. "Um," he licked his lips. "What are you...uh..."

Her eyes were intent on his lips and she pressed herself against him, molding her body to his own as she leaned in, kissing him hungrily. His eyes closed as her tongue slid into his mouth, and then he was pressed further into the door as another weight pushed him back again. He looked up to see Hardison against Parker's back, his arms coming around to grab Eliot and pull him closer, sandwiching the thief between them. She moaned softly and Eliot closed his eyes again, kissing her deeply as Hardison started to nibble on her neck.

"I told you..." she breathed, "that next time...you play...with _me_."

Between the two of them, they had Parker undressed quickly and she gasped at the feel of the fabric of their clothes against her bare skin.

Eliot moved his hands to her hips, sliding behind and grasping her ass as Hardison's hands cupped her breasts, pulling them up. Eliot couldn't resist: his head bent down and he took one nipple in his mouth, biting gently as his fingers kneaded her cheeks. She moaned hungrily and then Hardison bent down, capturing her mouth with his from behind. The sounds of their wet kiss shot through Eliot's body to his groin and he thrust at her, drawing a whimper from her lips.

"Bedroom. Now," Hardison said huskily, and he grabbed Parker, throwing her over his shoulder as she gasped and turned to walk to Eliot's bedroom. Eliot followed, continuing to kiss her as Hardison's hands ran over her pale thighs and ass.

When they got to the bedroom Hardison lowered Parker onto the bed and followed her onto it, taking up where Eliot left off in kissing her. Eliot watched them as he slowly undressed himself, admiring the long, lean body of the hacker as he moved over Parker.

Stepping closer, he put his hands on Hardison's hips which put his crotch against the other man's ass and was surprised when Hardison moaned and pushed back, rotating his ass and creating friction against Eliot's cock. His fingers dug into the hacker's sides, then he slid them down and unfastened his jeans while Parker took care of ridding him of his shirt.

Hardison's cock jumped out of his jeans and Eliot stroked it, feeling it rock hard and ready as the other man moaned under him. He pushed the jeans all the way off and Hardison stepped out, kicking them to the side.

"What about me, guys?" Parker had managed to work her way out from under Hardison while they were distracted with each other, and she lay on the bed, rope between her hands, her legs spread wide. Hardison groaned as he looked at her pussy and Eliot, whose hands were still on Hardison's hips, pulled him back reflexively and thrust at him, making the hacker moan again.

"I wanna watch you fuck her," Eliot said, his voice low and husky, and he felt Hardison shiver as he looked back at the hitter. Eliot nodded and the other man crawled onto the bed slowly as Parker watched, her eyes dark and hungry.

Eliot's hand closed around his cock and he started to stroke himself slowly as Hardison took the rope. Parker put her hands through the slats in the headboard deliberately and he tied the rope around them tightly, checking to make sure it wasn't hurting her before moving back down her body.

She arched under Hardison when his mouth brushed her nipples and then his big hands were on her thighs, spreading her legs wide as he settled between them. Half turning, he watched Eliot stroking his cock and his hand moved to his own. He moved a little to give Eliot an unobstructed view as he slid two fingers of his other hand into Parker.

Eliot's nostrils flared as Parker moaned, arching again. Hardison turned his attention back to the little thief and moved his fingers, adding a third, and then a fourth as she cried out and thrust her hips at him, her head tossing back and forth.

"Oh...God...yeah...yeah, more..._moreohgodmore_...!" she whined, and he thrust his fingers in harder and faster, watching her bounce. She came with a scream and Hardison moved instantly, slamming his cock into her and she screamed louder, writhing under him as he pounded into her.

Eliot moved to the bed and straddled Parker's shoulders, lifting her head. Her eyes opened and she saw his huge cock in front of her face. Opening her mouth eagerly, she moaned as they both thrust into her.

Eliot felt Hardison's hands roaming over his back and down, and the hitter moaned as fingers squeezed his ass. His eyes rolled as Parker's teeth raked his cock, and he looked back down at her, her eyes dancing as she looked up at him.

He took her face in his hands and pulled her further onto his cock, and her eyes rolled back again. Turning, he saw Hardison pinching Parker's nipples as he thrust into her, and she moaned, her fingers grabbing the headboard as she writhed even more.

The hacker spread her legs wider and increased his pace, and Eliot reached back, his fingers rubbing her clit furiously. She screamed around his cock and came violently, arching and spasming beneath them.

Turning back around, Eliot slid his hands up to hers, untying the rope slowly as she whimpered, her hands holding onto his. He moved to pull out of her mouth but her hands grabbed onto his ass, keeping him where he was as she sucked his cock, one hand moving to grab his nipple.

Another set of hands was on him now, and he sucked in a breath. He started to move but found _his_ hands tied to the headboard now. His eyes flew up and he jerked, hearing both of them chuckle.

"Easy, Eliot," Hardison rumbled in his ear, his long body lightly covering the hitter. His hands moved around Eliot's waist and lower, cupping his balls as Parker sucked on him. "Easy...relax...it's just us..." The mantra, combined with the hands that were now all over him, soon had him whimpering and panting, his hands clutching the headboard to keep himself upright.

He whimpered again as they pulled away from him, but they were only readjusting for the next round. Eliot was on his knees on the bed, and Parker pushed herself up so that she was under him, her legs spread wide again and ready for him. He looked down and moaned as he saw that his cock was at her entrance, but then his hips were pulled back. He growled in frustration.

"Just wait for it..." Hardison said into his ear. The man was on top of him again, one hand around his abdomen, moving down to stroke his cock while Parker licked his nipples. Eliot's eyes rolled back into as his mind reeled from their stimulation.

A hand caressed his ass and he backed into it, feeling fingers move down the crack to his asshole. He moaned when the hand moved away, but then cold liquid was poured over him. He gasped at the shock and the hand returned, massaging his ass, fingers probing.

He moaned long and low when a finger was pushed into him and Hardison's hand moved on his cock again.

"Slowly, Alec," Parker whispered, and Eliot knew they had planned this too. He was shaking as their hands moved all over, no place on his body too taboo to touch. Parker's nails raked over his skin, scratching lightly and making him shiver as Hardison worked him open, adding another finger, and then a third. He found Eliot's prostate and pressed against it, smiling at the long moan that was dragged out of the hitter's throat.

Eliot was writhing with need now, and he felt hands on his hips, something large pressed against his ass. He took a deep breath and let it out as Hardison pushed slowly into him, Parker's hands holding his face still as she watched his eyes roll back.

"Easy, Alec," she said, watching Eliot's face closely. His skin was flushed a deep red, the veins standing out on his forehead and neck as Hardison slowly worked his cock in and out. When Eliot was able to open his eyes, he felt his hips pushed down and Parker rose up. They both cried out when Eliot's cock sank into her, and his body remembered the rhythms.

Hardison barely moved then, letting Eliot take a little control as he thrust into Parker. Each time he withdrew he impaled himself with Hardison's cock.

Eliot _whimperedgaspedgrowled_ as he thrust, his body jerking as he fucked and was fucked, his brain going into overload.

Hardison fisted his hand in the hitter's hair and pulled his head back, baring his neck to Parker, who bit him on the shoulder. He cried out and his hips bucked again, and Parker, who was so incredibly turned on by Eliot's arousal came again, screaming out her orgasm as her fingers dug into his chest.

The pinpricks of pain in his chest, combined with Hardison's control of his body, made Eliot tense and contort, his own orgasm looming. Hardison recognized it and pulled Eliot's head back even further, clamping his teeth onto the hitter's neck and twisting his nipple fiercely with his other hand as he slammed into his ass.

Parker came again as Hardison forced Eliot's cock deeper into her, her walls clamping down on him painfully and Eliot exploded, roaring as he came hard, shooting jets into her. Hardison came too, pounding hard into Eliot before going still, emptying himself into the hitter's body.

Eliot collapsed onto Parker as Hardison fell onto him, managing to slide to the side so he wouldn't flatten her. Panting, gasping, they lay in a tangled mass of limbs and satisfaction. Parker and Hardison curled around the hitter, wrapping their arms around him.

"I like playing with him," Parker cooed.

"Yeah, mama," Eliot heard the hacker say before he slipped away. "I like our toy, too."


End file.
